


Catch The Moon

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, Making Up, Reconciliation, Romance, Running Away, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Eliasalwaysprided himself on being the type of person who didn't need anyone to get by. Drifting and survival on a day-to-day basis contented him.Then, Bayley challenged every belief he'd ever held on love.This knowledge scared him shitless.He did what any terrified, drifting musician might do- he packed up a suitcase, grabbed his guitar and left. He didn't do it to hurt her. In his mind, he protected her.





	Catch The Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamlikemusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlikemusings/gifts).



Elias stared at the mildew-stained ceiling as he allowed himself to dream. 

He'd managed to book a small gig, playing in the motel bar. It didn't pay much but included the room. At the rate he went, he couldn't afford to ask for much. Yet, as long as he had a roof over his head, food in his stomach and an audience to play for, he found himself _content_. 

At one point, a life like this would have made him outright happy, instead of merely content. These days, he found himself missing the key component to his happiness. 

Bayley wasn't with him. Yes, he'd done that on his own accord but this knowledge didn't seem to make it suck any less. 

Elias _always_ prided himself on being the type of person who didn't need anyone to get by. Drifting and survival on a day-to-day basis contented him. 

Then, Bayley challenged every belief he'd ever held on love. 

This knowledge scared him shitless. 

He did what any terrified, drifting musician might do- he packed up a suitcase, grabbed his guitar and left. He didn't do it to hurt her. In his mind, he protected her. 

Elias drove until he found 'The Heart's Creed Motel'. It was small. It was shitty. It provided him refuge. 

Groping next to him, he sat up, pulling the black Mitchell into his lap. He began to play, just warming up before his set began. It wasn't anything distinct or special- but it sounded as mournful as he felt. 

He couldn't deny it any longer.

He _missed_ Bayley.

With call time nearing, he grunted. He didn't want to leave the safety of his room but he knew he had no choice. 

Entering, he found the crowd consisting of drunk regulars and confused tourists. He moved over to the stage, sat on the stool, pulled out his guitar and waited for his first request. 

"Faithfully!" a regular named Steve called. This didn't surprise Elias. Steve seemed to only really like Journey. 

Elias squeezed his eyes shut, and began to play the familiar tune. He didn't think about what he played until flashes of Bayley filled his vision. 

_Always another show  
Wondering where I am  
Lost without you_

Elias, never one to cry, found himself blinking back tears. The song continued, shaking him to his core. 

At the time, he thought his leaving protected Bayley from the crazy he inevitably brought along. Two months later, he wondered if he'd acted in haste. 

Also, he missed the spark Bayley brought into his life. 

He missed her very essence. 

_Oh Girl, you stand by Me  
I'm forever yours faithfully_

He managed to play through the rest of his set, ignoring the lyrics of the other songs. He was sad enough without focusing on _what_ he sang. 

In the time he'd been away, he hadn't called her, despite an intense longing to. He was _ashamed_ of the way he'd run. She deserved so much better than what she'd given him. 

As he walked back to his room, he saw her standing in the crowd. Stopping, he double-took. It was impossible. She couldn't be there. No one knew where he was. 

Trying to get a better look at the mystery woman, he realized she was gone.  
\---  
The next morning, he woke, somehow more tired than before going to bed. He _thought_ he slept but he didn't remember. He just knew he tossed and turned most of the night. 

Was his guilt _finally_ catching up? 

"No, I'm not losing it," he mumbled, rolling over. 

At that particular moment, leaving had made sense. He thought it had been what he wanted.

A knock on the room door echoed through the room. 

"What?" he hissed, throwing the door open. "How can I help you?" 

"Need El Vagabundo to do a Triple Set tonight. Expecting a larger than usual crowd." Mitch, the motel manager waited. "We have a convention. Hosting a Bar Mitzvah and the regular crew. Got to keep them happy." 

Elias stifled a groan. He hated triple set nights. People drank more. The more they drank, the weirder they got. 

It was going to be a long day. 

"Fine, Mitch. I'll pick out a few songs and get ready to play." 

"Thank you." Mitch nodded gratefully. 

Elias, now fully wake, picked up his guitar and began to play. 

As he played, he allowed his mind to drift. He tried to shake the intense feelings of regret and sadness but it was to no avail. 

He couldn't remember ever missing someone as much as he missed Bayley. 

"Bay, I hope you know how much I love you," he mumbled, still playing the guitar. "I know you probably don't think that, considering the way I ran but I do love you." 

He stared at his guitar and then, set it aside. 

"If I suddenly called you, would you take me back?" he muttered, slipping back into bed. 

Elias never considered the fact he could miss someone as much as he missed Bayley. 

"I was the coward and you paid the price," he mumbled, jamming the pillow over his head.   
\---  
"Thank you!" he called, speaking into the microphone. "Now, we have time for one more song." 

Elias strained to hear the suggestions coming from the audience. 

"Without You!" a female voice called out. 

Elias grimaced. He _hated_ this song but if that was what the public wanted, then so be it. 

_I can't live if living is without you  
I can't live  
I can't give anymore_

As the song ended, he felt a hand on his knee. He glanced up, curious to see who it was. 

It was the last person he expected to see. 

"Bayley?" Her name caught in his throat. "Are you really real?" He mentally swore, realizing what an idiot he sound like. If this really was her, he'd just made a total ass of himself. 

"Yes, it's really me. Why wouldn't I be here?" 

This _couldn't_ be happening. 

"Only because I thought no one from my old life would ever find me." 

It wasn't his intention to sass Bayley. After all they had been through and how much he had missed her, the _last_ thing he wanted was to come off as rude. She just surprised him. 

"Why don't you finish your set _before_ we argue?" she asked, clearly supressing a grin. 

He rushed through the end of his third set. He just wanted to be done so he could talk to her. 

"How the fuck did you find me?" he blurted out as soon as he was unable to leave the stage. 

"Really?" Bayley gave him an incredulous look. "You perform as _El Vagabundo_ and yet, you can't figure out how my best friend found a review for you in an Indie newspaper and put two and two together..." 

He knew using that name was a risk. He knew it would probably backfire. Yet, he expected one of his old fans to put two and two together. He _never_ anticipated it would lead Bayley to him. 

"Eli Sammons seemed too obvious," Elias retorted with a casual shrug. "Though, I thought you'd hate me by now." 

" _Hate_?" Bayley's eyes widened at the mere mention of this word. "I don't think I'm capable of that." She held her arms open. "Can I hug you?" 

" _Why are you asking?_ " His voice dropped to a low whisper. Bayley _never_ asked him for permission to hug him. It just wasn't what she did. 

"Haven't seen you in months." Bayley kept her arms open. "I know you're not a hugger." 

Wordlessly, Elias swept her up in his arms. He relaxed, her arms tightening around his middle. As soon as he could, he buried his nose in the top of her head and inhaled. 

The soothing scent of lavender carried him off on the waves of nostalgia. This was the smell he remembered. This was the smell that got him through his worst days. This was the smell of the woman he loved. 

"Why are you such a butthead?" Bayley wrenched herself free from his grasp. "Running away to perform as 'El Vagabundo' in a cheap motel bar?" She looked up at him, her mascara running down her face as she cried. 

He reached over, pulled a napkin from a dispenser and used it to blot her eyes. 

"Thought I was doing right by you." Elias squeezed his eyes shut, willing the words to come. "Clearly, I was the fool." 

"A _stubborn_ fool. I mean- I don't hate you but I'm also not happy. Carmella accidentally found out you were here, and told me I needed to come hunt you down." She glared at him, her eyes narrowing. "Took months until she accidentally found the review!" 

Elias sighed, pulling away just long enough to stow his guitar in its case. "Back to the room?" He nodded in the direction of the bar exit.

This was a moment Elias dreamt of happening. He always dreamt he would get her back. He just hadn't considered the fact she would move Heaven and Earth to get him back. 

"This is where you live?" she asked, wrinkling her nose at the scent of the musty motel room. 

"I was on the run- it's not like the Ritz Carlton was an option." He set the case aside and spritzed his cologne- a desperate attempt to make the room smell better. 

"Will you please come home?" Bayley asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. She pretended not to notice she sunk a few inches into the mattress. Elias appreciated this. " _I miss you_." 

Elias wished he had a quick response. He wanted to come back and act like nothing ever happened. Yet, he _needed_ to understand her thinking. 

"Why?" he asked. "I mean- I did terrible things and yet, you want to take me back- no questions asked." 

"I love you?" She patted the empty space besider her as she scooted up towards his pillows. "Really- it's that simple. I love you." 

Elias sat beside her. Pulling her into his arms, he stared into her eyes. He saw the fire he missed so much. She was real. She was back. She was his. 

Leaning over, he brushed a light kiss against her lips. 

It was even better than he remembered.   
\---  
Bayley slept beside him, her head tucked beneath his chin and her arm wrapped around his middle. 

Elias tried desperately to quell his thoughts, and yet, he couldn't. 

For months, he wanted nothing more than to have her back in his arms. The reality of it was far better. 

"Bay, I can't guarantee I'm always going to get it right.- Hell, I can't even guarantee I'm going to get it right period. What I do know is I love you and have been _miserable_ without you." 

He could only speak freely when she slept. To speak the truth directly to her- it left him vulnerable. 

He cleared his throat as he snuggled back down into the bed. He hadn't wanted to take her in the dank motel room. She deserved so much better. Still, she swore she didn't care- if only because she wanted to be with _him_. 

Their reunion had been glorious. 

His eyes heavy with exhaustion, he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. He needed to sleep. Tomorrow would come before he know it. 

He had a busy day ahead of him. Mitch needed two weeks notice. Elias felt certain Mitch didn't normally get that kind of thing but he knew he owed that much to the hotel owner. Then, he had to make arrangements to get his old job back. 

He would be insanely busy. 

Instead of focusing on everything he needed to do, he made the decision to enjoy the feel of Bayley in his arms and fall into a well deserved sleep. 

For the first time since leaving, Elias slept soundly. At peace with the world, he couldn't shake the feeling something good was on the way to him. 

He slept with a smile on his face. 

-fin-


End file.
